You Can Only Grin Wider
by Ava Miranda Dakedavra
Summary: "Uhm, Mate, what're your godparents doing to Professor Lupin?" Ron asked as they all crowded around the window. "Oh, they're just smothering an upright werewolf in snow, of course," Harry said plainly, making everyone look at him curiously. AU 2012 Winter Holiday Present


**Pairing: Sirius Black and Hermione Granger**

**Theme: Snow**

**Merry Christmas!**

* * *

"Harry Potter, Harry-Harry Potter, Harry-Harry Poh-tah."

"Well he seems proud of himself," Hermione smirked over the counter as Sirius walked into the kitchen with the little boy slung onto his shoulders as he sang his own name. He suddenly stopped and stared very seriously at his godmother before frowning.

"Padfoot?" Harry leaned over and patted Sirius's face, "How do Monny's name?"

"I thought we were just gonna call her 'Monny,' Prongslet?" Sirius questioned.

Ever since Lily and James had been killed at their home on Halloween, and Sirius had been nearly prosecuted for their murder and the twelve others that he didn't commit, adding on another for Peter Pettigrew to make thirteen, Harry had been living with him and Hermione. Remus had even believed that, for a moment, he'd killed all of those people, including their best friends. But Hermione had found the rat and marched into the Ministry, demanding a proper trial for her boyfriend. They'd refused and she'd promptly turned the rat into Pettigrew, thus releasing Sirius two seconds after he had been forced into a cell.

The three (her, him and Moony) and then begged and pleaded with Dumbledore to tell them the address of where Harry was being sent to. After nearly thirty minutes of arguing, he relented and told them the address, the three waiting on the street corner for Hagrid to grab the baby and thank him. Sirius had even given Hagrid his bike too, saying in an attempt to joke "it might be the only thing that won't break when he flies." Hagrid had given a watery smile and patted him on the back, telling the three former students that they'd all be alright, and James and Lily would be glad Harry would be raised by them instead.

Fast forward nearly two years, and Harry was three and ready to tackle the hard pronunciation of Hermione, Remus, and Sirius's actual names. He'd nearly gotten Remus's name the other day, although it had sounded suspiciously like 'emu'.

"Wanna do Monny's name," he insisted.

"Alright, step on up then," Hermione said, letting Sirius set the boy down onto the counter and clearing her throat. "Her."

"Her," Harry repeated.

"My," she continued.

"My," Harry said, Sirius sitting at a chair in front of the island and watching with interest.

"Oh," Hermione grinned as Harry mimicked the sound and the 'o' shape of her mouth when she did it. "Nee."

"Nee," Harry said before frowning again, "Hew-my-oh-nee." He thought for a moment before grinning and standing on the counter, hands on her face, "It sounds like 'her my Monny!'"

Hermione chuckled and kissed his nose, "Yes, it does. That'll be easy to remember then, hmm?"

"Is it okay if I can still call you 'Monny,' even when I can say it right?" Harry asked curiously.

"I find it very okay," Hermione smiled, hugging the little boy.

"Okay," Harry hugged her back, "I love you, Monny."

"I love you too, Harry," she smiled before setting him down on the ground.

Sirius watched as Harry ran off into the living room, going to go find more things to say the name of, "I really wish James and Lily were here to see him."

"They are," Hermione smiled sadly after the little boy, "We just can't see them."

Sirius looked up at her face and head-butted her arm, making her automatically reach over and ruffle up his hair, "I am really glad we got him though, Mon."

"Yeah," she sighed, "No telling what those awful people would've done. When we were in third year – well, getting ready to go into third year – I went over to Lily's house one day and Petunia was terribly awful to me and Lily both. I can only imagine what she'd do to Harry without her parents watching, or anybody at all to stop her."

"Dursley," Sirius snorted as he buried his face into his arms, only his eyes being seen, "What a horrid last name."

Hermione grinned and pecked his forehead, "Fits the person very nicely, don't you think?" Sirius gave a snorted and grinned up at her.

"No!" Harry suddenly called from the living room. The two adults looked up and both ran into the living room, looking at him curiously as he stared out of the window.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Sirius asked.

Harry turned around and beamed brightly at Sirius, "No! It's no-ing!"

Hermione looked out the window with him and laughed, "Snow, Harry, there's an 's'."

"Oh," Harry blinked before regaining his exuberance, "It's snowing, Padfoot!"

"Yeah!" Sirius brightened as well, "When there's enough, we can go play in it, alright?"

"Yay!" Harry cheered.

"What do you mean by _when_?" Remus asked as he shut the front door, looking very put off by the amount already covering his hair and shoulders, "There's enough to bury an upright werewolf already."

"Yes, but we mean when there's enough to bury a not-so-upright werewolf," Sirius chided his friend with a grin.

"You know," Remus crossed his arms over his chest dully, "The antonym for 'upright' is 'horizontal.'"

"Yeah, and the antonym for 'Moony' is 'fun,'" Sirius teased.

"Boys," Hermione called with a frown, "No stupid fighting."

"Fine," Sirius sighed as she stood and walked back to the kitchen. Remus smirked and made a noise that Harry didn't understand before one of Monny's shoes came flying at his head. Remus ducked and shielded his head as he gave a yelp, Sirius laughing as Hermione came back into the living room and glared at the werewolf, who gave a very sheepish grin at her.

"Fine, fine, he's not, you're not, I'm not, nobody's whipped," Remus tried to calm her down as she advanced on him. "Oh my God, you've got that look."

Sirius even started to look a bit worried now, and Harry only sat down on the floor and watched with a small smile.

"L-look, Hermione, honest, I was only joking around," Remus tried. "Uhm, just out of curiosity's sake, what are you thinking?"

Hermione smirked at him, "Just thinking about how to smother a werewolf in snow."

"Oh," Sirius sighed happily and Remus cringed.

Harry jumped up and raised his hand, "I wanna help!"

"No, you don't, shush," Remus chided, trying to find a way to escape from his slushy fate. Hermione laughed as the little boy bounced up to them and started talking about making snowmen and having snowball fights and all the hot chocolate they were going to get. Remus saw that he was distracting her and slipped away, planning to go back home and come back on a later date.

"Huh-uh, Lupin," Hermione called as he froze and winced at his friend, "I never forget, remember?"

Remus turned his glare onto Sirius, who only grinned wider, "You just _had_ to date Hermione Granger, didn't you?"

"She was already friends with Lily," Sirius smiled, "Even if I didn't want to date her, she'd still be with us. And I'm sure James would've put her as Harry's godmother anyway."

"Right," Remus sighed, "Remind me to thank them whenever I see them."

Sirius could only grin a little bit wider.

* * *

"It's cold," Sirius muttered, curling up around Harry, who wiggled into his chest for warmth as well, "So cold. Like, painfully cold."

"You get no right to complain," Remus glared at him, dripping as he stood in front of the fire. Hermione, however, seemed to be perfectly fine, sitting on the couch and reading her book with a small smile. She start humming, making Harry poke his head out and watch her. Sirius seemed in the process of going to sleep, and Remus finally sat down and waited to dry off.

"So," Hermione prompted, "What are we doing now, then?"

"Napping," Sirius muttered.

"Thawing off," Remus answered with a frown.

"Whatever you wanna do," Harry smiled, making her smile back.

"Napping actually sounds like a pretty good idea," Hermione said, picking Harry out of Sirius's arms as he groaned and pouted. "C'mon, we can go outside after you wake up, how's that?"

"Alright," Harry sighed, leaning into her as she carried him up the stairs. When they were out of hearing range Sirius sat up and checked.

"Gonna do it tonight?" Remus questioned from his seat on the floor.

Sirius gave a grin, "Planning to."

Remus smiled as well, "I wish you luck."

"Thanks," he looked over his friend's wet appearance, "I've got a feeling that I'm going to need it."

"Hey, after – what's it been – five years of dating you? I think she'll be alright with the idea," Remus said as he lay on his back. "I, however, still need to learn when to keep my mouth shut. She's got great hearing."

"Yeah," Sirius snorted, "You're telling me."

* * *

"Harry James Potter!"

"But-but-but, no, okay, uhh, here's the thing," the eight year old stammered, eyes wide as he tried to think up a way to get himself out of trouble. "Okay, so…ready?"

Hermione frowned and crossed her arms over her chest, arching an eyebrow.

"Alright, so, uhm, we wanted to go see Moony, 'kay? But you were out and we couldn't find Sirius – it's a very big house, Monny, alright – and so we just thought 'hey! Let's take the Floo!'"

"Never take the Floo," a little girl piped up as her brother hid behind Harry. Harry shushed her quickly.

"And so, y'know, first time in the Floo, so I hold onto them and we get into the fire and I suddenly realize that I don't know Moony's address, which is a big deal, so I didn't know where else to go and we had to say _something_ and we just…came here."

"So, let me get this straight," Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose before settling her hands on her hips and frowning at them, "You three decided it would be a brilliant idea to get into the Floo, even though you had no idea where you were going, and just thought you'd go to Hogsmeade instead?"

"That sounds bad," Harry admitted, shoving his glasses back up in their proper place.

"Harry, I can't – " she cut herself off and slapped her hands over her eyes, "Hermione, remind yourself who you're dealing with. This is James and Lily's son. Two of the most stubborn people you have ever met and, when combined, never really did think rationally in some cases."

"We love you, Mummy," the little girl spoke up once more, making Hermione remove her hand from her eyes and looked at the three sheepishly grinning children. Cameron had gotten Sirius's hair and eyes, although Hermione's book smarts and Sirius's love for pranking. Erin had curly black hair and Hermione's eyes, and for the most part appeared to be as innocent as could be, but the four year old caused just as much trouble as Harry and her five year old brother did.

"I love you too, but all three of you are in _so_ much trouble," Hermione insisted with a smile. The boys grimaced at each other as Erin sighed and dealt with her fate.

* * *

"How did you even get into the Tournament?" Cameron asked.

Harry sighed and rubbed his hand over his eyes, "No idea. I didn't even do it."

"Mum'll _flip_," the second year stated, making Harry wince.

"I know," Harry thunked his head onto the table.

"_Dad_'ll flip," Cameron continued.

"I know, Cam," Harry sighed.

"I think _I_ might even flip!" he yelped, "Harry, do you know how dangerous this thing is? I mean, people have _died._"

"Oh bravo, Cam," Harry suddenly began to clap, "You've just won the award for 'Worst Emotional Support _Ever._' Your trophy's in the mail."

Cameron glared at him, "You know, just because you're already a teenager and everything, doesn't give you the right to be a butt." As Cameron stood and got ready to head back to the dorms, Harry wrapped his arm around his torso and tugged him back to him, ruffling up his hair.

He chuckled, "Sorry, mate, I guess this thing's just getting to my head. And I'm only messing with you. We okay?"

"Yeah," he grinned back, "We're okay."

* * *

"Wow, I can't wait to get started," Erin beamed, "I've never really done dueling before, that Moody guy last year was a bummer, never taught us anything, and the ol' hag won't even tell us simple Defensive spells."

"Erin," Cameron chided as Harry ruffled up his own hair as a sign of frustration, "We don't want you started on dueling yet. In fact, I don't think anybody will start on dueling. There's a lot of basics Harry wants to cover before Christmas break."

"Does Harry know a lot of Defensive spells?" Erin blinked, tilting her head.

"No, that's why've I've brought in some – ahh – proper professors on the subject," Harry said before grinning as a portrait on the far side of the room began to open up, "And here they are."

Erin suddenly lit up like a Christmas tree and raced towards the professors, "Mum, Dad, Moony!" She tackled her father, who grinned and ruffled up her hair.

"Harry, what are they doing here?" Cameron asked Harry with a pale face.

"I couldn't think of anyone better to teach us," Harry grinned, as this was a compliment of sorts. He knew that Hermione had been known to scare a few Death Eaters from time to time, even making Lucius Malfoy head the other way when he saw her coming. And whoever hadn't been scared off by her, they'd been scared off by Sirius and Remus, or even a combination of all three. And he knew that his parents had even fought with them before and they were all notoriously good at it, so who better to teach Dumbledore's Army than his three adoptive parents?

"Now, before we start, I want to mention again how horribly against the rules this is," Hermione began as Harry strode up to her with a big smile, Erin hugging Remus now as Sirius ruffled up Cameron's hair.

"But?" Harry prompted with a smile.

"_But_ if it's for a good cause and for the safety of all three of my kids and their friends, I guess the rules can be bent," Hermione finished before kissing Harry on the forehead, "I missed you terribly, I hope you know that."

"No, I couldn't tell at all by all of the letters," he grinned as she shot him a frowned before hugging her other son, Erin bouncing and waiting impatiently to hug her mother.

"Alright, kiddos," Sirius grinned at the other students, seeing Harry's friend Ron and his older brothers Fred and George here as well, "Let's get started, shall we?"

* * *

"Look, Harry, I don't want you doing this."

"Sirius, please, I – "

"I know you're seventeen and I know that you feel it's your responsibility, but it _isn't_."

"Sirius, it is too, I have to go and – "

"Harry, it's going to be dangerous and – "

"I know it will be dangerous, I know I'll have to go into hiding and everything, but even if I didn't go, I'd still have to hide because _he wants me_," Harry insisted. Cameron looked up as Hermione stood at the top of the stairs, grimacing until she kneeled down next to him and listened as well. Erin slipped down with him, knees pulled up to her chin as she listened. "Sirius, he's always wanted me. That's why he put my name into the Goblet of Fire in fourth year, that's why he tried to get me to go to the Ministry, that's why he wanted Malfoy to kill Dumbledore, because he protected me. Sirius, that's why he killed my parents. He wants me dead."

"I'm not going to give him the chance," Sirius argued.

"Sirius, you're just one person! Even if you got Hermione, Remus, McGonagall and everyone on your side, he can't be stopped unless we destroy them!"

"Then I'll go!"

"No, you can't, you've got Hermione, Cam and Erin."

"Yes, but I've also got you, and I'm not about to let you run off and go off with the idea that I might never see you again," he paused before grabbing Harry's shoulders, "Harry, I've practically raised you. You are just as much as Hermione and I's son as Cameron is. You are his and Erin's brother. Do you think they could live without you? Do you think _Hermione_ could? Do you think _I_ could?"

"I love you guys," Harry said bluntly, his voice muffled as he hugged him. Hermione thumped her head against the banister and shut her eyes, rubbing Cameron's shoulder as he gaped.

"But you're going anyway, aren't you?" Sirius asked.

"I'm sorry," he said plainly. Erin leaned into her mother, hands covering her mouth.

"At least wait until your birthday. I'll tell Hermione tonight – we'll tell Cam and Erin before you go. They don't need the thought of everything they do with you being the last time."

"It won't," Harry said, "I promise."

* * *

"I can't stand it," Erin announced, hands digging into her hair as she and Cameron stared at the portrait in Aberforth's home, waiting for somebody to come and get them. They had gone to Hogwarts only to be with the D.A. Hermione had barely let them do that, as she wanted to continue homeschooling them, but Sirius said that they could go and teach the members of the D.A. and the younger students there and try to stop the Carrows as well. The younger kids, however, had been lead to Aberforth's as a war was going on at their school.

It'd been nearly two hours and they still hadn't heard anything from anyone. Aberforth waited at the portrait and allowed the sixth years and younger to calm each other down. There didn't seem to be any of the seventh years. They'd gotten a glimpse of Harry and Ron and Luna Lovegood, both of whom had gone with Harry, but had then been ordered into the portrait. Hermione and Sirius agreed and told them to go, that they'd be back with a promise to see them soon.

Cameron sat by his sister and waited. His fingers kept drumming against his knee. It felt like they'd been there for five days. He was fourteen, but aching to be there. Erin needed him though, and she reminded him of that when he suddenly stood up with the intention of going to go help his family and she'd grabbed his hand and dragged him back down.

* * *

Harry never really did remember his parents. He'd seen numerous pictures and heard numerous stories and used to have recurring dreams about them, but he'd never really heard their voices other than "let go and head back to the Cup" or ever really seen them in person. Well, this wouldn't even be counted as 'in person' either.

He'd gotten the Resurrection Stone and had gone to hand himself over to Voldemort. He just didn't have enough nerve to do it alone. He didn't know what he'd been expecting. But there they were.

"Does it hurt?" he managed to croak out.

James gave a small smile, "About as easy as falling asleep."

"Harry," Lily spoke up, "We're so proud of you."

"Remus," Harry remembered with a small smile, "Remus wanted to thank you. For sticking Hermione with them further. I remember – I was three, and she dumped snow on him for something."

"Yeah," James smiled back, "Had to make sure somebody knew what they were doing when it came to you. I guess we picked alright."

"We love you so much, Harry," Lily put her forehead near Harry's, although it wouldn't have mattered if she had accidentally touched him. "We never wanted to leave."

"I never wanted you guys to leave either," Harry told them. "But I am glad that I had Sirius and Hermione. And Remus, too. I'm glad that they were there. I'm glad that somebody was there. And I'm glad that you guys are here." He let out a deep breath, "I hope they can forgive me."

"They love you just as much as we do," James told him, "They'd forgive you for robbing Gringotts. Oh, wait," James grinned with him, "You already did that."

"Ready?" Harry whispered.

"We'll be right here," Lily told him with a smile.

* * *

"Harry James Potter, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" Hermione told him as she held him close to her, "I thought you were dead! Don't you ever scare me like that again, alright?"

"Yes, Mum," he smiled wearily, hugging her back as Sirius and Remus stepped up to them and hugged both of them at the same time. "Hey, look, my dads are here too. Yay."

"Ooh, I should – I should do something," Hermione pulled away from him before frowning, "After we get Cameron and Erin, I'm going to yell and scream at you about how worried and scared I was."

"My siblings!" Harry said with a big smile, "Yeah, let's go get them!" He turned back to where Ron and the other Weasleys were standing, "Will they…be alright?"

"Mate, Fred's not dead," Sirius smiled, hand on Harry's shoulder, "He might look like it, but he's in a coma. They'll be taking him to Mungo's in a few minutes."

"Can we go visit them then?" Harry asked, "You can yell at me there, Mon."

"Alright," Hermione pecked Harry's forehead before leading the way back to the Room of Requirement. Remus doubled back and helped Neville up, sending him to Luna and Madame Pomfrey.

"Ahh!" Erin screamed, tackling Harry as soon as she could, Cameron rushing up and hugging him as well, "You're alright! Thank Merlin, you're alright!"

"I'm sorry," he apologized, rubbing her back before Cameron caught sight of their parents and raced over to them, hugging Hermione and Sirius before Erin leapt up with Harry's wrist in her grasp and towed him over with her.

* * *

"Harry Potter, Harry-Harry Potter, Harry-Harry Poh-tah."

Harry grinned down at the little girl, "Yeah, Tori, that's my name, don't wear it out."

Ron's niece only squealed and hugged him tighter, "Harry-Harry Poh-tah!" She pulled back and squished his face, "Harry, when I grow up, will you marry me?"

He chuckled, "I'll certainly try."

"You promise?" she questioned seriously.

"I promise," he nodded back.

"Oy, it's snowing!" Cameron shouted happily, making his sister squeal and rush to the window as Tori made the same noise and squirmed to be put down.

"Uhm, Mate, what're your godparents doing to Professor Lupin?" Ron asked as they all crowded around the window.

"Oh, they're just smothering an upright werewolf in snow, of course," Harry said plainly, making everyone look at him curiously. He only grinned a little bit wider at them.

* * *

**Lame ending, but whatever.**

**I hope you enjoyed it, because I honestly had fun writing it.**

**Now, the poll ended with the pairing and theme both at 13%, marking 12 out of 45 people that chose them. Now, whether or not you picked them both or just one or neither of these, I hope you have a very happy holiday. **

**Love,**

**Ava**


End file.
